


Well This Surprises No One

by Holmesexual



Category: 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Am I Gay? He asks, Bi-Curiosity, Confused Luke Hemmings, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, For a Friend, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hate-Fucking, He Likes boy somewhat and he knows it, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm a shit writer, It's Okay, Lots of it, Love/Hate, Luke's a bottom bitch, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Multi, OC fucks everybody, Oh God Yes, Oh no!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, So much smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Teen Angst, There are going to be so many last minute tags, Totally sexual confident Michael Clifford, Yes I write, You're a Boy Band's Bitch, bless him, enjoy, fights within the group, later chapter, some drunk boy gay sexy times, well technically Lukes Bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesexual/pseuds/Holmesexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ana and you have been friends with 5sos for as long as you can remember, They're your best friends and they always will be, but what happens when things start to get more sexual...with all of them, probably not something good or maybe it will all work out in the end, traveling the country with 4 boys could get..interesting....</p><p> </p><p>This is my first story on this site take it easy on me!<br/>iI also suck at rewriting summaries soooo if it sounds bad the story itself id better I swear.</p><p>Hey yo, i'll finish this and post a new chapter after new years and my birthday so fear not it will be finished!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viva La Quad Cities

You never really understood why it was such a big deal that you traveled with them, you got paid because you actually kinda worked for them, and you had been friends with them since you were little. They were your best friends, and they happened to be guys, and you **really** didn't want to be that cliché "I have guy friends so what, there just less drama." Girl when in reality it's just as much drama and the only reason she’s friends with them is because they’re having sex. No, It wasn't like that you have plenty of girl friends, a plethora even, you were just hanging out with them, touring and also getting paid to move stage equipment around after concerts, just the summer, no big deal right? Well when it's the band 5sos and every tabloid thinks your sleeping with the whole band it is.

“Hey, earth to Ana!” Luke said knocking on your head

“Stop.” You joked smacking his hand away

“Well you spaced off, we’re just entering….where are we again?” he asked the driver.

“The Quad Cities, Iowa, and Illinois.”

You looked out across the Mississippi River it stretched for hundreds and hundreds of miles either way, and then to the city that sat on it’s banks sprawling along the coast. It was a balmy June afternoon the perfect day for a concert.

“I can feel it,” Luke stated leaning back against the seat, his arms folded behind his head “I’m going to meet her tonight, the love of my life.”

“Suure,” you role your eyes “You say that at every concert.”

“It’s different this time, I feel it” he patted his chest for emphasis, he was weird. You said nothing more as you watched the bus roll over the bridge and into the city (ies), a sign up above said “Illinois welcomes you” you smiled at the sign

“Thanks.” You whisper.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 


	2. Concert at 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally finished setting up the concert, God this is difficult.

 

You were soaking in sweat, it was to hot for this, why did stage equipment have to be so heavy.

“Wow did you take a shower.” Ashton joked leaning against some speakers.

“Ha ha very funny, maybe you should help me, or do you not want to smear your stage makeup.”

You swore he blushed

“Oh shut up.” He walked towards you and helps you with the other speaker you were struggling to lift on the stage

“Painted whore.” You whispered to him with a smile

“Oh my god,” He breathed “Will you shut up?”

“Probably not.” You laughed

“Hey Ashton, we need you for sound check.”

“See you later.” He smiled as he sprinted to the other side of the stage.

You couldn’t help but think he looked really nice, maybe he got new glasses or skinny jeans, god knows but as you thought about him more you realized you were smiling. You shook him out of you mind and headed towards the RV to take a shower and get ready for the concert, because jeez it was like you took a bath in an athlete’s gym bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The RV seemed to be empty when you got out of the shower, the boys should still be at sound check, You usually always bring your clothes with you but in your hurry to stop smelling like a rotten tube sock you forgot. _It’s cool it’s not like they’re here._ You pushed open the bathroom door and started to walk towards your room. You walked through the open doorway but stopped and almost screamed, Ashton was in your room and going through you pile of clothes

“Ashton, what are you doing?” you said shocked, slamming the door. Without looking up he says;

“I can’t find my shirt, I thought maybe it accidently got into your pile-“ he stopped exasperated and looked up

“Oh God, What. Oh I’m sorry!” he quickly covered his eyes like a 5 year old at a horror movie and you did your best to cover yourself up.

“Wow, um I didn’t know, you look nice, I mean I wasn’t staring or anything, I’ll just leave.” He started backing out of your room his eyes still covered; he bumped into your wall and finally found the door

‘I just-tell me if you find my shirt.” He said quickly disappearing out the door. _So presumably Ashton just saw my junk, oh no._ You sat down on your bed, _well this is going to be awkward._ You quickly get dressed looking over your, very ,few clean outfit choices before deciding on a loose white pocketed t-shirt and some bright red shorts, you grabbed your favorite vans and headed out to meet the boys backstage. When you walked outside you saw the crowd was already growing in size, most were girls wearing skimpy clothes “as to beat the heat”

Well you thought more like “trying to beat a band member’s meat.” You kicked several rocks around as you walked towards the stage dirtying your grey Vans,

“Hey!” called a girl from your right

“Hey, do you know when the meet and greet is?”

You looked over and saw a small dark haired girl with a few friends holding meet and greet tickets

“Yeah sure, I’m going there now you can just follow me.” You started walking to the stage again

“So um, what’s your name?” a blonde girl in the group asked

“Ana, and you guys?”

“Well my name’s Emily, The blonde one is Addison, the small quiet one is Madison and then the two girls in the back are Emily and Bailey.” Said the first dark haired girl.

“Cool.” You replied simply

“So are you like…one of the guy’s girlfriends, or a groupie, or stagehand-“

“Hahaha no.” you laughed, “I’m a friend/stagehand.”

you saw her literally take in a sigh of relief “That’s awesome!” she grinned

“Yeah it has it’s perks I guess.” You thought back to Ashton seeing you naked, you shook the thought out and saw you were already to the backstage area and pushed open the door to let them in.

you saw them take a breath and you thought their eyes were going to pop out of their head when they saw the boys lounging around on the couch

“omygod” one whispered

“Yeah, they’re here for the meet and greet.” You said cooly sitting down on a beanbag chair

“Oh did you actually make friends?” joked Micheal

“Oh, ha-“

“omygod Luke like can you sign my shirt?” the blonde girl Addison interrupted

“Yeah Michael where did you get your guitar?” said another

“Ashton can you do that cool trick with your drumsticks?”

they were all over them so you just sat back and watched, you saw that your nails needed to painted again the purple paint was chipping, you decieded you should paint them a creamish pink, maybe, just to shake things up. You were so enveloped you didn’t hear the girls ask you a question until one hands you a camera

“take our picture…..please?” she finally said

“Yeah, sure.” You stood up and angled the camera towards the group of people,

“Say cheese.” you said ironically

“Cheddar!” Said one of the girls enthusiastically

_God I hate her._

You snapped the picture and gave her the camera

she instantly whipped around to chat with the boys they were all oddling and ahhhhing over the boys and it made you sick.

“bleh.” you said as you started towards the RV, you stepped outside and you swore it felt cooler and you hoped it would stay like this for clean up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAAHAH i'm sorry...  
> Smut in the next chapter lovelies!


	3. Skinny Jeans Do NOT Remove With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow why were skinny jeans so difficult to get off, like seriously this was supposed to be sexy, why are Ashton's jeans so tight in the first place though?
> 
> So Yeah if your reading this story, Bless you it was written for a friend as is honestly not very good at all, I don't even know why I have Hits at all but...the 3 Kudos...thats says it all..I'm so sorry if you expected it to be better..I'm so sorry i let you down but well..enjoy if you can  
> Love, the writer  
> Emily
> 
> P.S Sorry about Short Chapters but I write best in spurts (It's not good writing anyways but whatever...Yolo am I right?)

You sat in the RV your nails were finally dried; they were a very light pink, so light they looked almost nude colored. You sat back listening to songs on your computer, Lana Del Ray, Sleeping With Sirens, Bring Me The Horizon, and yes 5 Seconds of Summer. There song “English Love Affair.” Was playing now you hummed to it absentmindedly and looked outside, the crowd had grown into the thousands and it was still hours till show time, you didn’t understand peoples commitment to one band sometimes it was seriously exhausting. you heard the RV door open and in came a familiar sculpted head of blond hair and glasses...one who may or may not have seen you naked earlier.

“Oh hey Ana..” Ashton smiled, his eyes flickering all over the RV gave away that he was really quite nervous… _you wonder why?_

“Yo.” You said simply looking over your nails, you really didn’t want to make eye contact it would just make everything worse and you’d probably start blushing.

He sat down on the bench seat in front of you looking out the window to the gathering crowd

“Pretty crazy huh?” he said still looking intently out the window. You looked up at him eyeing his features, I mean, you never really _looked_ at him, like taken the time to just see his hazel eyes, and the way the corners of his mouth twitched a little bit and that’s how you knew he’s was about to say something.

“Hey are you okay.” He was staring at you quizzically, you had spaced off and were apparently staring at him doe eyed

“Yeah...fine, just I don’t know, tired.” You were kinda tired but being near Ashton made you feel a lot more alert. He was leaning over the table now

“Are you hungry, I could get you something, cuz I’m starved.” He got up and walked towards the kitchen, you were pretty hungry. You got up and followed him. The small kitchenette was where everyone spent most off there time anyway. you looked in a cabinet and saw popcorn, _that’ll do_ , you thought. You popped it in the microwave and pushed the popcorn button. you sat back against the counter watching Ashton bite his lip as he went through the cabinets trying to find something to eat.

“Wow, we really need to get some more food, there’s like nothing in here!” he complained

“Yep, well when you live with Luke there never is.” You joked, I mean you loved the guy, but could he eat.

“Ha-ha Yeah.” He ended up grabbing a Gatorade and leaned against the island across from you. You didn’t say anything, it was awkwardly quite except the microwave humming behind you.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking-  a lot- about earlier, I just, I-.” he rubbed his neck and looked down blushing you smiled.

“Wow it’s kind of weird you’ve been thinking about me naked.” You joked and saw him jerk his head up.

“Well it’s hard not to…”

Now you didn’t see that coming, you and Ashton were all about friendly banter, but that came off as a little more… _seductive,_ in tone.

You smiled slightly and looked down, when you looked back up you saw Ashton eyeing you. Now about this next part, if you weren’t so blinded by friendly feelings and nervousness it seemed like what is about to happen is pretty obvious and it was, all except to you at the time. Before you could really process the events taking place Ashton had moved forward and tipped your chin kissing you hard and pulling your body towards his, your first reaction should have been to pull away and been like, WTF bruh, but you didn’t you did the complete opposite, you leaned in and kissed back harder placing your hand on the back of his neck slowly rubbing with insistent force. Maybe it was he dry spell you were going through, maybe it was his new jeans, _maybe_ it was he fact he saw you naked that day but one thing was for sure you needed to get Ashton Irwin’s pants off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda lied about the smut what a beautiful set up starting


	4. No Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No crying and you do as I say, understand? he whispered into your ear  
> you nodded meekly
> 
>  
> 
> weLL HELLo there and welcome to my favorite part of the story also known as smut!

Ashton was pushing onto you rougher now, you both were breathing hard and grabbing at each other. A loud noise form outside made both of you jump back from each other, the noise thundered again, it was just fireworks. You both managed a nervous laugh before Ashton finally spoke,

“You want to go you my room?”

for lack of a voice you just nodded and followed him to the other side of the RV, every boy had his own room except Luke, he shared with Michael and you took his room for the trip. Ashton’s room was in the way back of the RV and probably the most private. He opened the door to his room, you saw that it was pretty messy, clothes were strewn about and his bedspread wasn’t even near his bed, but then again Ashton never was the neatest person in the group. You walked in and he closed the door latching it, he grabbed your waist and pulled you down with him onto the bed, you yelped as he pressed you hard against the mattress, his hands wandering down you body and his mouth pushed against yours hard. A small moan escaped your lips as his hand kneaded your breasts over your bra. He started to undress you, taking off your skirt and then pulling off your shorts as quickly as he could manage. You did the same pulling off his shirt and then unbuttoning his pants. You tried to pull them off but damn were they tight and Ashton wasn’t helping as he was more focused on your mouth at the moment. You finally stopped and broke apart breathing heavily

“Ashton your pants are far to tight..” you panted

“Oh please you’re just weak.” He smiled,

He started pulling off his pants tugging them off almost effortlessly throwing them down before pouncning back on top of you, his hands returning to your breasts and his mouth on your collarbone lightly sucking. you moaned loudly this time and slowly you started to feel a bulge rising under his boxers, he was breathing heavier as he feaverishly ripped off you bra and panties, you grabbed for his boxers and kneaded, hard, he moaned and pressed down harder, you kept kneading harder and faster basically jacking him off under his boxers. He stopped kissing you and sat up _what’s wrong?_ You thought,

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” He said it roughly and with such authority you obeyed but were stunned at his tone of voice, you've never heard him like that.

You felt his hand rub circles on your ass for a moment before his hand came down with a loud smack. You cried out not expecting such a harsh blow.

“No crying and you do as I say, understand?” he whispered into your ear.

You nodded meekly,

“Good.” He leaned back and you heard what you assumed to be the condom wrapper, after he was done his hand returned your ass, he smacked it again and again. You bit your lip and stifled a moan not very successfully.

“Oh god.” You moaned loudly as Ashton roughly slid a finger inside your damp heat. He thrusted with one in and out, exploring deep in before bending his finger and making the ‘come here motion”  you bit down on you lip so hard you thought it was going to bleed

"Ashton." you managed to moan, he slid another finger in pumping faster.

“O-oh god.” You quivered.

“Are you enjoying this?” he drawled form behind you

“Yes, yes.” You moaned loudly.

He stopped and pulled his fingers out, you let out a breath but were unhappy with the absence.

“I want you to beg me for it,” Ashton breathed “Show me you want it.”

“Please-please,” you whined surprised at the desperation in your voice.

He smacked down hard on your ass

“I don’t believe you.”

You stifled a cry and went on

“Please Ashton fuck me, I need you inside me.”

He smacked down on your ass with a sting, this time you cried out accidently.

“What did I say?” he asked disapprovingly

“Rule breakers are to be punished, 5 smacks and I better not here anything more from you, got it?” he says roughly empahasising with a hard smack to you opposite cheek.

“ye-yes I promise.” You cried tears forming

he let down 4 more smacks in a row, it hurt but you loved every second.

“Now tell me what you want.” He askes cooly

“I want your cock, please,” You whined “I need it.”

He didn’t say anything but you felt him place his hands around your waist, it only took a moment before he was squeezing his cock into you soaking slit. He finally managed to push it in and started rolling it in and out with slow determination

“God you’re so fucking tight.” He breathed

You did nothing but moan softly as he slid his length in and out. He stared to pump farther in gaining momentum, you buried your face down in the pillow to stifle your loud moans but he grabbed some off your hair pulling you head upwards.

“I want to here you moan, moan for me baby.”

He slapped you ass again and you moaned loudly,

“Oh g-god please harder.” You begged

He responded by pumping harder into you, your whole body ached as he pounded your slit.

“Oh God, I’m going to cum.” You moaned

He slapped your ass hard

‘NO, you will come when I cum.”  He said through gritted teeth.

Based on his hitched breath and hard thrusts it wouldn’t be long. You to were nearing you end too, your lust turned into desperation

“Oh my god, Ashton right there, oh god harder!” you whined grinding back onto his dick. He managed a few more hard thrusts before he grabbed your hair and jerked you head back letting out a deep guttural moan

“Oh God.” He sighed pulling out his now flaccid cock.

You moaned and came after he pulled out, his absence leaving a cold feeling making you shiver. You rolled over breathing heavily staring at Ashton laying beside you sweating and struggling to control his breath. He pulled off the condom and deposited it in the trash.

“Oh God,” he said “I need to take a shower.”

You giggled and sat up but winced at the raw feeling of your ass.

He looked over to you and smiled.

“you’re gorgeous.” He said finally planting a kiss lightly on your mouth.

Instead of pulling away he just stared into you eyes for a couple seconds, he finally broke away gathering his clothes and heading to the shower. You walked out and scanned the RV looking for any signs of life, when there seemed to be none you sprinted for you room clothes in hand. When you got into your room you checked your backside in the mirror, it was bright red and stung from all the abuse. _There was no way you were wearing shorts._ You thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ashton, you kinky boy, who knew? also if there are any spelling or grammar issues, I wrote this really late at night..I will go back and fix them.


	5. Mystery Elixers and Sore Ass Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't to sure your time with Ashton was great idea anymore..oh no
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Bruh i'm so sorry I haven't uploaded recently if any of you cared, it's a crappy fanfic and the plot in mediocre, but hey let's keep faith.

You actually took a nap after your time with Ashton, partly because you were tired, but mostly because you were thinking about how and why it happened. You guys have been friends since you were kids and then this? It’s going to be so awkward, there is a chance that you and Ashton could becoming a thing but there were two things wrong with that, well the ones that stuck out among many; 1. If you guys broke up you might lose him and the guys forever, and 2. You don’t even know he likes you or if it was just a onetime thing. You troubled over this for a while before the anxiety and embarrassment finally lulled you into a terrible sleep. You didn’t sleep for very long though because the screaming fans outside made that impossible. So you woke up and got dressed wincing as you pulled on your favorite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, you threw on your favorite arrowhead necklace, grabbed your phone, and took a quick look in the mirror before leaving the RV. When you opened the door you saw bright lights coming from the stage and thousands of people screaming, it was a little more quite now because the band had changed songs and was now playing “Amnesia.” You walked across he gravel thinking but also trying to push all thoughts of Ashton, you really didn’t want to think about it anymore it was stressing you out to much.

“Hey!” yelled a familiar voice from your right; it was that Addison girl from earlier.

“Oh Hi.” You said trying to fake a smile, she must have seen through it right away because she frowned.

“Are you alright?” she asked puzzled

“Yeah, I don’t know.” You said looking down

“Well hey you can come hang out with us if you want.” She offered cheerfully.

You didn’t know why but you agreed, at least it would take your thoughts off Ashton. She lead you to the same group of people you saw early they were laughing and joking and obviously heavily intoxicated.

“Hey it’s that Ana girl from earlier!” one slurred

“Oh HI.” A short brown haired girl came up and hugged you.

“Hi.” You said lightly hugging here back.

Another dark haired girl handed you a bottle of something that tasted terrible, but you drank it anyway, letting the liquid burn lightly down your throat. It didn’t take long before your words were slurring and you were giggling and saying things to the girls you wouldn’t normally have said.

“So like, have you seen the boys naked?” one girl drunkenly questioned.

“Jus today actually yes.” You answered honestly giggling into the bottle of mystery elixir.

One of the girls snorted and another stared at you agape.

“Who was it?” she stared at you

“ashhy.” You giggle

“Did you guys...you know?” another girl asked, this made the whole group erupt into giggles.

“Yeah.” You said simply taking another drink.

This made the girls almost choke on their drinks, one started coughing.

“What, seriously?” they looked at you incredulously

“Wow.“ said a girl

“Lucky.” Another girl, Madison you think.

You just looked down and continued to drink, the conversation finally started to change and you laughed along and sometimes added to it, you felt numb and warm and happy, until you phone started to buzz, you took it from your pocket squinting at the words, you think the text asked where are you, you checked the contact, it was Ashton. You quickly turned it off and went back to talking to the girls, you came here to escape him and escape him you will.

By the time the bottle ran out the girls said they needed to go back to their hotel room. You hadn’t even realized the concert grounds were completely empty, you checked your phone again it was 4 in the morning.

“Bye Ana,” one grabbed you and hugged you tight “we’ll miss you.”

One asked for you number and you obliged

“I’ll text you sometime!” one yelled as she walked with her friends towards the exit, _I hope they’ll be okay, but look at the friends I made even more to add to my plethora, suck it guys._

You smiled at the thought. You were so tired though you just wanted to lie down and sleep but you thought sleeping in your own bed would be better. You stumbled back to the RV, fumbling with the door latch but finally opening it and stepping inside. The first thing you notice is that all the lights are on and it made your eyes ache, secondly the whole band was in the living room part of the RV staring at you intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go To YOUR Room Ana, You Are GROUNded


	6. Slap Marks & Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go out and and get shit faced but you'll be damned if you were going to let someone, even if they are one of your best friends to tear you down like that.

You didn’t know what to do, you didn’t know whether you should just keep walking to your room or stop and talk to them, the way they looked at you it was obvious they were mad. You took a swallow and opened you mouth to say something but Luke beat you to it.

“Where the fuck were you?”he asked, it was obvious he was pissed, you’ve never really heard him use that tone.

You opened your mouth again to defend yourself but Luke cut you off.

“You know we didn’t know if you were kidnapped, or killed, or worse you could have been dead in a ditch and we wouldn’t have known,” you tried to interject but he was on a roll now “ And the worst part is we stayed up worried sick and you come home shitfaced, are you fucking serious?”

He was seething “It’s not that bigga deal.” You answered weakly trying to hide you slur.

 Based on Luke’s reaction it wasn’t the best thing to say, he went off again,

“Isn’t that big a deal?”He screamed, he was really close to your face now, any other time you probably would have screamed back but you felt small, and stupid and worthless and just wanted to cry. “You just left without telling anyone not returning till 4 in the goddamn morning and you think that okay.”

“Hey Luke I think you should give her some slack man.” Ashton said from the coach,

You didn’t want to make eye contact so you looked down inspecting your shoes, you probably needed new ones.

“Oh fucking please Ashton make it more obvious that you two are fucking.” He spat.

You were shocked that he knew but most off all you were pissed, even though he knew it was none of his goddamn business nor his right to bring it up in front of  everybody. You slapped Luke hard across his face

“Shut the fuck up,” you yelled balling you fists, you were practically shaking with rage, “What the Fuck is wrong with you, are you fucking 5?” you screamed at him,

he didn’t try to fight back but stared at you wide eyed a hand resting were you slapped him. You didn’t know what else to say so you stomped to your room slamming you door. You wanted to scream, you wanted to punch Luke in his fucking face, you wanted to cry, and you choose the latter, you lied down on your bed and cried letting go of everything you held in today and you cried, you cried into your pillow your body shaking with every sob, you hiccuped and cried until you had no more tears, and slipped into a heavy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you woke up you immediately wanted to die,

it felt like you head had been split open. A throbbing pain echoed through your head as you tried to piece together the events of last night unfortunately you remembered most all of it right down to Luke announcing to everyone that you and Ashton had sex.

You looked up to see a bottle of water and some Tylenol lying on you bedside table you quickly took it and fell back to sleep when you awoke again it was probably noon. You’re head still felt like someone had dropped a barbell on it but it was manageable. You picked out your favorite pair of printed leggings and you paired it with a black tank top and gray cardigan, you slipped on your old pair of black lace up boots and walked out making your way to the RV’s bathroom. You didn’t noticed the guys in the RV so you quickly decided to cross that bridge when you got there.

Once inside the bathroom you saw you looked like absolute dog shit,

your eyes were red and puffy from crying, making you look just as tired as you felt, you had slept in last nights makeup so it was smeared all down your face, and you didn’t even want to run a brush through that hair. You decided the best thing to do was take a shower because god did you need one you smelled like an old pair of a stripper's underwear that had been soaking in vinegar and whiskey. 

You turned the hot water on getting undressed and letting the room fill up with steam when you finally jumped in you felt a million times better already, you crouched down on the bottom of the shower floor letting the water hit your back, feeling like a thousand tiny warm pebbles bouncing off you and into the drain.

You thought you were going to fall asleep again in the waters warm embrace but you remembered you still needed to help clean up the equipment, just because you and the band weren’t on great terms didn’t mean you didn’t work for them anymore.

You felt guilty and sad about what happened, yeah Luke was being a jerk but you still loved him. I mean yes were still made at Luke and yes you still kinda wanted to punch him in his face, but deep down you loved him and knew it would work out.

You finished up in the shower and got dressed again, you put on your makeup and finished brushing your hair deciding to put it in a messy bun. You didn’t look as bad as you did before the shower but you still looked like you had a massive hangover, which you did, luck you! you walked out of the bathroom, and saw you probably spent 30 minutes in the shower, it was time you helped take down the stage and what not. They are usually out of the venue by 5 and when you checked your phone last it was 1.

You opened the door, the bright sunlight set you reeling, you donned your favorite pair of sunglasses and walked outside strutting the best hangover outfit and attitude you could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock that hangover guurl, wurk it.


	7. Drama Llamas & Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow how could you be so stupid, You were so confused, you loved the boys they were there for you through thick and thin, but now you might like-like one, or two of them.

When you walked out you saw that everyone was already working on taking down the stage, it was actually almost done being taken down. You walked around to the back of the stage and were surprised at what you saw, all the boys were helping pack up. They were hauling equipment, taking roll of other stuff, and chatting with some of the other workers. You walked closer and saw that they must have been working for a while. They were all soaked in sweat and red from the work in the hot dry June air.

“Hey Ana!” shouted Calum picking up a speaker and moving it onto the truck with the others

You smiled at him,

“Hi, it’s pretty surprising seeing you all clean up after a show for once.”

“Yeah, we didn’t think is was going to be this hard.” He said honestly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ha, I know I make it look easy.” You said sarcastically

You walked forward and sat down on one of the speakers

“Are you going to help?” asked Michael

“Nah, I think I’m going to savor this image for a while longer, it’s one of those rare scenes you know.” you smiled,

watching them intently behind your glasses

“Perv.” said Michael quietly

“You wish” you said suddenly much more cheerful, it was good things were returning back to normal. Michael muttered something under his breath you didn’t catch and walked away to work on something else, Luke and Aston and Calum sat down obviously tired taking drinks of their water bottles.

“Don’t take a break on my account.” You muttered

Calum laughed,

“Please we have been working since 9 to pack up and finally leave.”

“Ya’ll are weak.” You jested

“Oh please how many breaks do you take when doing this stuff?" Ashton said breaking his silence.

“Not as many as you probably have, and you’ve only been working, what, 4 hours?” you joked “You guys are lucky to have musical talent you would have never made it on the work force.” You sat back watching Calum put his hand over his heart and wince.

“Jealous much?” Ashton laughed

“Oh please anyone can play drums.” You said simply

“No..No,” Ashton stood up “You did not just say that, girl drums is a very special and complicated art form.” He said with mock conviction

“They are a ancient form of music and rhythm and the very base of a song, the back bone and lifeblood that keeps the song flowing and beautiful.”

He held his hand over his heart,

“It takes years of practice,” he went on,

“to fully achieve the level that I am on with my drums.”

“Fucking nerd.” You said under you breath

“I Will Beat You Up.” He said pointing at you with a smirk

“You could barely lift up a speaker by yourself.” you shot back smiling

“Shut up, I had it.” He smiled

“Suuureee.” You said rolling you eyes

Luke shot up abruptly and walked away off towards the side of the stage,

_What’s up with him?_  You thought,

Your expression must have shown on your face because Calum spoke suddenly,

“He’s been in a bad mood all day.”

He looked over his shoulder where Luke had walked away. You couldn’t help but feel guilty thinking you had some contribution to his bad mood, I mean he totally didn’t need to be like that last night, but you still knew he took things to heart.

“Yeah, I’m going to go talk to him.” You said

standing up and walking onto he stage, following where you thought you saw Luke walk, You looked behind a stack boxes and cords to see Luke sitting on a box, his head down and fingers running through his hair, he was bouncing his knees and something told you he was anxious about something.

“Hey, Luke?” you called softly walking out behind the stack of boxes,

he looked up swiftly, his stunning blue eyes meeting your own, you were always jealous of them.

“Oh, Hey Ana.” He put his head back down

“What are you thinking about?” you asked leaning against the boxes

“Oh, nothing really, just stuff.” He said simply still staring at the floor. Yow were about to say something about last night, maybe even apologize but he interrupted.

“Do you ever even think about how crazy you drive me sometimes, Because it happens to me a lot, I think about you a **lot** , and it drives me absolutely insane thinking-knowing that you don’t,” he looked up at you desperately with those big blue eyes “But don’t mind me, I’m happy for you and Ashton, have fun.” He got up to walk away and you tried to stop him.

“Luke.” You called softly grabbing his arm.

He turned towards you again looking at you with his soft glare, it made your heart sink. He leaned forward and kissed you, it wasn’t passionate or hard, he just kissed you…softly on the mouth before slowly pulling away looking at you again.

“Wow.” Said a voice to your far right,

it was Ashton, of course.

Ashton stared at you accusingly with such hurt you almost couldn’t stand yourself.

“Ashton it’s nothing like that.” You said defensively, instantly regretting it looking to Luke.

“Okay.” He said simply but you knew you hurt him,

he walked away quickly.

You looked back towards Ashton who was still standing there.

“Ashton,” you started as you waked towards him.

You grabbed for his hand but he jerked away.

“Is it just your whole plan to fuck everyone in the group?” he asked harshly.

“Please Ashton it was just a kiss.” You pleaded wishing you could convince yourself

“Sure, and what happened between us was just sex, nothing more,” he was backing away now

“That wasn’t just a kiss, Luke’s been flirting with you since the start of the tour," he went on "and you know Ana I Really, **Really** liked you, as more than friends, and I thought I had a chance, I guess, that maybe I knew _you_ , but I obviously don’t.” he finished walking away.

All his words stung and you felt tears welling in your eyes. You needed to go somewhere, away from here, but you were trapped.

Your only close friends were the boys and two out of four hated you probably. You thought about going to Calum or Michael but you needed someone to talk to that you wouldn’t feel like an idiot dumping all your guy troubles on.

You suddenly remembered Addison, she gave you here number before leaving, maybe she was still in town, and maybe she was up for a nonstop pity party, venue Ana.

You texted her quickly;

> _Hey Addison, it’s me Ana._

She texted back fairly quickly

> _Lol yeah I remember, wats up?_
> 
> _Um, nm just idk bored? Upset some.. wanna hang out?_

You felt like an idiot, there was a chance she didn’t want to hang out or couldn’t but it was worth a shot.

> _Haha yeah awesome, you still at the concert grounds I’ll pick you up!_

You sighed at her answer

> _Okay awesome you can come now if that’s okay…_
> 
> _Mkay I’ll be there in like 20min_

You sighed at least you weren’t completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Shiiieet
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if i don't update quick enough, you just gotta tell me if i'm taking to long, unless you are user supernaturallygay, if thats you, fuck you i'll update as little (or maybe non) or much as i please.


	8. Car Rides and Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry, also who do you think you/Ana should end up with, Luke, Ashton, Michael, Calum

You sat on the edge of the stage waiting for Addison, it had been 20 min and you were getting ancy you didn’t want to go back inside, like ever or at least until everything blowed over. You looked out into the distance, the sun was blinding you squinted and looked into the distance, you saw something moving, you squinted in the sunlight, it was a car. As it got closer you felt better. _Finally_ you thought. Addison pulled up next to you on the stage and rolled down the window.

“Hey!” she said cheerfully

“Hey.” you said jumping down from the stage, you walked over to the car

“Well,” she said, “get in.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sat in the front seat of her car, music blasting. Addison was singing along with it. You were staring ahead thinking about what happened it was all really confusing and stressful

“So what’s up?" She said looking at you

“Oh just stuff.” You said looking over. The song changed and you heard a familiar melody, _I drove by all_ \- you turned off the radio quickly Addison looked over raising an eyebrow,

“Okaaaay,” she said, “I’m guessing things are going great with the guys.”

“You’re going to think I’m stupid when you hear why.” You said slowly

“Try me.” She says coolly

You explained to her the whole story of Ashton and Luke waiting for Addison to hate you.

“Wow,” she finally says “That’s…awkward.” She says looking at you.  
“Yeah.” you say staring ahead in silence.

“Well it looks like you get to choose.” She said simply

“Hot drummer guy with an obvious kink, or cute singer boy with that’s obviously got a heart of gold.” You sat back and thought about it, which one did you really like. Ashton was amazing, you hate to admit it but you have had a crush on him for a while, but Luke’s a sweetheart and you deep down love him, just maybe not like that.

“Well if things with Luke and you don’t work out, let me know.” She joked. You guys hung out at her house until you checked the time and realized you needed to head back, they would probably be waiting to leave. When you got to the concert ground everything was already set up and the place was deserted except for the RV and the few storage trucks. It was getting late and you guys were going to leave soon.

“Do you want to come..in?” you ask her when she pulls up by the RV.

“Hell yeah.” She said getting out of her car.

You walked into the RV, Addison followed behind looking excitedly for the boys.  They were sitting in the living room Michael and Luke were sitting next to each other spitballing song ideas, Ashton was lying on the coach and Calum was on the floor for some reason. Michael turned toward you

“Hey Ana, and um- A-Al-Addison!” he says finally remembering her name, you saw Addison blush faintly. Luke didn’t look you direction, and neither did Ashton. Calum tilted his head toward you guys,

“Sup.” He nodded before looking back at the ceiling

You went over and sat down cross-legged next to him, Addison followed and did the same.

“Calum, what are you doing.” You asked finally

“I don’t know… thinking.” He said still staring at the ceiling

“Okay.” You said slowly, you looked up to see Ashton looking at you. When you made eye contact he looked back at his phone quickly. You turned around and saw Addison and Michael talking, well more like flirting. Luke turned over

“We need to leave soon.” He said cruelly looking over at Addison

“Don’t be rude.” You snapped back, you just couldn’t handle him being a jerk to your friend. He looked over at you hatefully.

“Well sorry, but she needs to leave.”

Addison slowly got up to leave

“Hey, we still got awhile.” Michael tried Luke just cast a disdainful look,

“Whatever.” He said getting up quickly; you heard his door close a little bit later. Addison sat back down slowly. You zoned out for a while hearing parts of the conversation. You really needed to get things straightened out with Luke, it was getting worse.

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's a fucking bitch


	9. Blow job Gestures & Guiltiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Damn Looks like my face isn't going to get very clean- OC Ana

After Addison left you decided against going and talking to Luke, it was late and you really didn’t feel like dealing with his pissy ass. You headed towards the bathroom to wash your face before you went to sleep; you stopped outside the bathroom door you heard the shower running, so you tried a small knock. The person in the shower must not of heard you because all you could hear was silence and the shower. You were about to call out when your blood ran cold. The person on the other side of the door let out a deep moan. You looked around, the hallway was dark and you had wrongly thought everyone was asleep seeing as we were close to leaving. You pushed your ear up against the door; you closed your eyes listening over the sound of the cascading water. He let out another moan and you bite your lip. You could hear the other person’s breaths becoming more frantic.

“Ana.” The other person moaned

You gasped loudly knocking against the door. _So much for keeping yourself secret_ , you thought.

“Hello?” called the voice in the shower

_Holy shit its Luke,_ you thought panicking

“Hey guys it’s not funny.” He called louder this time against you better judgment you called out;

“Oh um sorry, I-I just came to watch-wash my face.” You said blushing in the dark.

The water stopped, suddenly the door opened sending you falling into a strong pair of arms.

“Oh,” was all you managed to say as you stood up and turned to face Luke, he was only wearing a towel around his waist, which was doing a poor job or covering up his a, well- alert member. You looked up quickly realizing it was obvious you were staring at his junk.

“Well.” He said staring at you

“Oh you can continue your shower, I just needed to wash my face.” You said quickly looking down nervously, it seemed far to hot you thought. Maybe it was because he was just taking a shower, _or because he was just masturbating._ You blushed again.

“Are you okay?” he asks

“Yeah totes.” You say without looking up

“Yeah well, by the way I’m sorry, for earlier, for you know-“

“Being a dick.” You say quickly cutting him off; he smiles one of those rare smiles.

“Yeah I guess.” He says looking at you with a cocky grin, he was biting his lip ring and the look he gave you was _unsettling_ at best. Before you could manage an awkward laugh or comment he reached out for your face, he tilted your face up to meet his still toying with his goddamn lip ring.

“Hey you know it would be much easier, and would probably save more water, if you just hoped in he shower with me.” He smiled a lopsided smile and you wanted to melt. Before you could say anything his lips quickly crashed into your own; there was no softness of sincerity just want. He grabbed onto your hips pulling you into him, you could feel his cock rub into your thigh. You grabbed his wet hair running your hands through it desperately.

_He was so persuasive_ , you thought

He started too strip off your sweatpants and tank top, hastily undoing your bra and letting it fall down. Before he could move to you panties he whispered into you ear,

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” your breath hitched and he started kissing down you neck, leaving love bites on you shoulders and collarbones. You moaned softly closing your eyes. He slipped of you panties and grabbed your waist pulling you onto his lap, carrying you into the shower. He fumbled with the shower knobs turning it on while he pinned you against the wall, His mouth against yours. Your own tongue slowly played with his hard metal lip ring. Once the water was on on he turned his complete attention towards you. His mouth wandered over your bare skin. He left marks all down you neck marking you and suckling hard. You moaned a little louder this time, you felt his cock move near you clit. He moved unexpectedly dropping your legs so you were standing in front of him. He looked at you, his eyes half lidded with lust.

“Get on your knees.” He demanded,

You dropped down quickly; you felt his hand on the back of your head moving you toward his cock. You grabbed it with your hand first, giving it a few slow pumps before you guided it into your mouth. You weren’t going to lie he was big, you closed you eyes and pushed as far as you could make it go which was about three/fourths of the way down the base and almost down you throat, you gaged a little clenching you fists and squinting you eyes. Luke’s hand pushed harder forcing your mouth all the way down the base of his cock. You gaged making a small noise, he moaned and his hand stopped pushing. You pulled away tears bridging your eyes as you took a shaky breath. You grabbed his cock again, if Luke Hemming’s wanted it rough then that’s what you were going you give him,

You pushed his cock down your throat again clenching your fist and stifling a gag. You sucked hard almost swallowing him.

“Oh God.” He moaned out loudly in surprise.

You pulled away sucking on the tip making you way down his base again. You hummed lightly remembering an old boyfriend that went crazy when you did it. He gasped grabbing your hair roughly. You pushed him down your throat again gaging slightly. You went back and forth faster. Before resting lightly on the tip, by the sound of his breathing he was getting close so you pulled off completely standing back up. He looked at you for a second before grabbing your arm and twisting you around so you were facing the wall. He grabbed you arm tighter pushing you up against the wall. He moved his hips and you felt his cock push against you clit. Your breathing quickend as you felt him slowly push into you. You gasped loudly as he trusted hard. He pumped with a hard steady rythmn breathing loud in your ear. You wanted to cry out but you stifled your loud moans letting out small ones for fear of the others hearing you.

“Go ahead scream as loud as you want, “ he whispered in you ear through hard breaths,” I want Ashton to hear you.”

You didn’t know how to respond; you’ve never heard Luke talk so bitterly about him. You could feel the jealousy from Luke You smiled slightly.

“I doubt you’ll ever be as good as Ashton.” You coyly smiling

Luke thrust hard into you unexpectedly you cried out loudly. He trusts in and out harder and deeper. You tried to keep quiet and found yourself biting down on your other arm.

“Did he make you feel this good, cuz’ I can stop.” He drawled in your ear, you could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice. You wanted to tell him no, to lie, but you couldn’t, you weakly nodded no to him.

“Say my name.” he leaned in closer

“Lu-Luke.” You let out shakily

“Louder.” He says through gritted teeth pumping faster

“LUKE.” You moaned loudly, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge

“Oh god please.” You cried out as his thrusts became more sporadic.

Your knees almost gave out as you came. You walls contracted around him and he quickly pulled out with a loud grunt. Even with the shower stream hitting your body you felt hot squirts of cum hit the back of you thighs. You breathed heavily leaning against the wall. He loosened his grip on your arm pulling away. All you could ear was heavy breathing and the steady shower stream. You turned around finally looking at Luke, his eyes were boring into your body, and you couldn’t help but blush.

“I tried to hate you, to hate what you do to me, to hate you and Ashton but you make it so damn hard.” He says in a low voice.

Honestly it wasn’t what you expected to hear after the shower hate-fucking session but you’d take it. You both got out the shower, Luke turning it off and quickly got into a pair of boxers, you started pulling on the clothes you were wearing before. Without another look your way Luke slipped into the dark hallway towards his room. You turned off the light and stepped out slowly towards your room, you almost screamed when you ran into someone in the dark hallway.

“Oh Hey,” Said the man, it was Michael, “Oh ha-ha heard you and Luke while getting a snack.” He smiled making the blowjob gesture with his hand. You blushed and tried to push past him quickly

“Haha nah it’s cool, good or you!” he called,

You walked away quickly, you wanted to slap his smug pervy little face, but instead you high tailed it into you room. You fumbled for your birth control case on in your side table drawer. You popped one of the small pills into your mouth before crashing on you bed falling into a much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha well hatefucking is always fun, btw tell me what you guys thinks honestly i crave feedback and attention or i don't know if i'll continue the story. JUST PLEASE TALK TO ME READERS I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!


	10. Carnivals and Condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, don't lose interet i just din't know where to go fro the last chapter, heres it is though what you have been waiting for..duh, duh, duh duuuuhhhhh. Chapter 10

 

 

You were thankful that everything was finally going back to normal. A couple days had past and you were setting up at another town for some sort of festival, all you knew was that you were still in Iowa. Everything was going smoothly with the boys. You and Luke’s encounter was mostly forgotten, Ashton started speaking to you again, and Calum and Michael were…well just themselves. You knew it will always kinda feel weird between you guys, but you did your best to ignore it.

“Another concert..Ugggg.” groaned Calum; he was sprawled across the couch.

“Oh you poor baby, it must suck being in a famous band.” You said sarcastically to him.

Calum looked up

“Shut Up.” He says jokingly

You sat down on the couch next to him

“It’s more tiring than you think.” He said lying on his side

“I know sweetie, I know.” You cooed patting his head

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Far later that day_

 

 

 You felt your back hit against the wall as your mouths collided. You moved your hands down to his pants trying to get them undone as quick as possible. He yanked of your shirt keeping you pinned to the wall. Once you finally undid his belt, you pulled them off him quickly. He pulled them off and moved you to his bed. He was hovering inches over you; you looked into his pretty brown eyes

“Calum, will you hurry up and kiss me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hours earlier_

You were relived to know that the festival already had a stage and equipment set up there, the boys were relived they weren’t scheduled for a couple more nights. You finally found out were you were at. Burlington Iowa, home of The Burlington Steamboat and music festival.  You sat on top of the tourbus, admiring the lights and the screams of the festival, you could see an assortment of rides and attraction bridging the horizon, barely visable over the building . You could see the ferris wheel though. Standing proudly over the rest of the carnival. Taking people up to the top and over what seemed to eb the whole town. You thought about going to the festival, you loved them, but you felt weird going alone. You could ask one of the boy’s but they would probably think you lame.

“Hey.” Said a voice to your right.

You were so startled you nearly feel of the roof. You looked over to see Calum walking towards you.

“Jeez Calum, way to sneak up on me, creep.” You joked holding you hand on you chest to show your surprise.

“Sorry.” He laughed sitting down. Neither of you said anything for a while, you both just stared at the festival and all it’s attraction, all was quite except the noise of the people and rides.

“I’ve never really been to a festival.” Calum admitted after a while

“Wow really,” you said looking at him shocked “Your childhood must have really sucked.” You said honestly

“No, they just never really had one, with like rides and cotton candy.” He says still staring at the sight before you both.

“Well tonight’s your lucky night.” You say jumping up

“Why?” Calum says looking up

“Because your coming with me, You will experience all the carnival has to offer.” You lean forward grabbing his hand to pull him up

“Okaayy,” He says slowly standing up “We’ll see.”

~~

The rest of the night was perfect, you remember riding all the rides again and again. You ate all the greasy festival food, and of course cotton candy.

You remember riding the ferris wheel and it stopping at the tippy top, (You rode it over and over till It finally stopped at the top), You could see across the Mississipi, It looked like land went on forever in the dark. The carnival light reflected off the still water creating bright-distorted images. You were both quite listening to the sounds of laughter and screams. Up there the air smelled fresh, a soft breeze brushed your hair, it was peaceful, in a beautiful chaos sort of way. You sighed overwhelmed by the feelings of nostalgia as you thought of the festivals you went to as a kid with your family.

“Are you okay?” Calum asked, moving over to you bench on the Gondola you were both riding in.

You turned looking at him

“Hm, Oh no, I’m fine just thinking.” You muttered laying your head in your crossed arms looking out to the sea of people.

“You seem, I don’t know, sad?” he asked moving closer

“No I’m just thinking about the festival I used to go to as a kid, I miss those days.” You said simply still looking out at the people.

You saw teenagers walking around in there groups talking and laughing, you saw a child excitedly leading their parents to another ride, and you saw couples walking had in hand smiling and sharing popcorn. You looked back at Calum who was also looking at the group of people.

“So how did you like your first carnival.” You asked nudging him

“Oh, haha, about that,” he says smiling rubbing his neck.” I just said that so you would come with me.”

Your jaw dropped and you punched him playfully

“What?” you yelped

“Oh come on you didn’t actually believe I had never been to a festival before, seriously?” he smiled

“You could have just asked.” You scoffed

“That would have been to easy.” He smiled

 

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Present time_

 

Calum quickly moved his mouth to yours, snaking his tongue into your mouth. You were really surprised at how good of a kisser he was.

He moved his hands to quickly remove your pants; he started to pull them of, struggling to keep your lips locked. When finally succeeded on getting them off; He moved his hand up slowly kneading you breast through your bra. Your breath hitched slightly as he kneaded harder, you sat up, breaking the kiss, and you moved yourself into his lap, once again locking you to into a passionate kiss. You could feel a stiff bump under the thin fabric of his boxers. You lowered your hand you knead, softly at first, onto his cock. You heard him moan deeply as you continued a little harder. You felt his hands grasp around your waist unclasping your bra. Calum reached next to slip of your panties pulling them off and tossing them to the side. You felt his hand start to trail on the inside of your thigh towards you damp clit. You gasped somewhat audibly when his finger prodded your opening, he moved in gently pushing in with two slowly. You positioned your hips to make it easier and began palming his erection again.

“Ca-calum.” You gasped loudly as he pushed another finger inside you, making you body jolt with pleasure.

“Oh sorry.” He looked up concerned “Did that hurt.”

“No-no,” you smiled bashfully grabbing onto his wrist to keep his fingers there “do it again.” You breathed

He obliged and started again, you soon started grinding against his hand wantonly as you felt yourself getting close

“Calum.” You moaned grinding harder against his hand.

Pushing him farther and farther in, it wasn’t enough though, for either off you. You quickly tugged at his boxers exposing his now fully erect cock, Calum pulled his fingers out helping you with his boxers, he leaned over and grabbed a shiny wrapper form his pants. He opened it and you saw him slowly put a condom on. Once they were off, and the condom on you positioned yourself over his lap and pushed his cock inside you. You slowly took his length, you breathed out heavily, and closed your eyes when you finally fit him all the way in. You gasped as Calum started to rock his hips slowly, pushing in and out. You to started to rock your hips in rhythm with his the pleasure and pressure made you moan loudly into the still night, you were in his room and it was late, you hoped the guys were still out because you weren’t sure of you could keep yourself quiet. You heard Calum breathing heavily as you both grinded into each other feverishly. You grasped at his back, your nails sinking hard into the skin, but you don’t think he noticed as he trusted hard into you, you were aware his movements were becoming more sporadic. You knew he was close and did your best to keep up the pace. You moaned loudly when you felt a hand reach your clit rubbing against it. You gasped loudly and moved against it harder. You remember moaning “yes” and Calum’s name a lot before your body contracted and a wave of pleasure hit you hard, you gasped loudly leaning you head on his shoulder. A few more thrust and you felt Calum release inside you groaning in response.

You remember you both falling back onto his bed breathing heavily and exhausted. You moved over covering yourself with his sheets. He did the same, putting his arms around you and pulling you close, it wasn’t long before you slowly feel asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn my OC a hoe


	11. Breakfast & Wanking

You woke up to light shining on your face. You turned away from the light opening your eyes, the first thing you saw was Calum, Laying next to you. You tried to move away slowly but his arm wraps around you waist quickly pulling you closer to him. You held your breath trying to move out of his grip. You heard him breath heavily, and stretch.

“Goodmorning beautiful.” He whispered groggily in your ear

_shit._ You thought

“Hey.” You managed still turned away from him.

He hugged you closer, you smelled his musky cologne and relaxed a little in his grip.

“Hey Calum,” Michael boomed on the otherside of the door, “we’re going to breakfast, you wanna come?” he asked

you thought you felt your heart stop, what if he came in and saw you? You’d never hear the end off it.

“Um no, I’ll pass.” Calum said after a while

“Dude what are you doing, wanking?” he said

you felt your face get hot and you buried it in your pillow.

“Yeah totally, I’m fine, just go.” He said quickly

you heard retreating footsteps on the otherside and you rolled over with a sigh of relief. You buried half your face in the pillow, the uncovered eye looked up at him, he smiled an layed back down pulling you into him

“we still have a while.” He whispered into you ear

you smiled closing your eyes and listening to his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I finally uploaded, please leave your comments and prompts for later chapters, thanks!


	12. High School Musical & Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are bored and they guys al went out together leaving you alone, you leave to find something to do other than watch "High School Musical." You are now Michael, Michael is you, you try to get Luke into a partying mode and maybe you both get a little to "party-eh."

You sat on the couch drinking a Gatorade watching _High School Musical._ The boys were hanging out doing whatever it is they do. You just got to your favorite song “Status Quo” you hummed along in the dark of the RV, you took at your blanket and wrapped in tighter around you, You were bored, you texted Addison but the conversation was going stagnant, you could go out to the carnival, but it would be awkward without anyone. You could faintly hear the noise form the concert going on tonight, some country music guy you’ve never heard of. You sat thinking,

_“No, no, NO!  Stick to the stuff you know_ ,”blared the cast of _High School Musical_.

You sat up and pulled on you shoes, you were going to go, you didn’t know where but you were sick of staying home and feeling like you needed the boys to be around for you to have fun. You took one last glance in the mirror and walked out determined to have a good night.

 

 

Michael’s P.O.V

 

 

Luke had dragged you to some bar downtown a couple blocks from the festival. You knew this probably wouldn’t be a good idea considering it was a Saturday and downtown was as packed as ever and he insisted you guys do something together. You sat on an old barstool in the back, the place was packed and you were trying to buy more drinks. You looked over your shoulder to see Luke sitting in the back booth, a girl sitting on his lap- no straddling his lap, he looked uncomfortable and flustered, you sighed and walked back to the booth, Ashton was MIA, and Calum was talking to some girl on the other side of the bar.

“Hey Luke,” you called to him as you walked over to the table “Is your ‘rash’ cleared up, down there.” You pointed downwards and gave him a look. The girl cleared her throat and scouted away she mumbled a goodbye and walked away, you did a glance at her as she walked away.

“Aye, she wasn’t so bad.” You joked sliding down next to him.

“Yeah.” He scoffed laying his head down

“Aye cheer up mate.” You said putting a hand on his back

He lifted his head up slowly; you looked into his blue eyes and saw your friend was troubled.

“I just, I’m still thinking about-“

“Ana.” You finished the sentence for him staring at him, you knew he was crushing on her and you definitely heard them that night. You thought of his deep lusty groans and her moans as well, you quickly shook the thought away and looked back at you friend. You shot up and waltzed over to the bar

“Pardon me I need some drinks so my friend here can forget about his girl problems.” You called loudly to the bartender; you heard Luke mumble something to you in the background but ignored him. You walked back to your booth with shots for the both of you

“Here this will help.” You said smiling pushing a shot towards him

“Yeah, okay but only one or two.” He said reluctantly downing his first shot.

 

Later that night you somehow found your way back with a very clingy and inebriated Luke hanging on you shoulder. You stumbled into the RV shuffling in the dark to your rooms

“Mikeeyyy.” Luke giggled loudly.

You tried to shoosh him but you ended up just spitting on him and laughing yourself

“Luke shot up.” You slurred.

You opened the door to your room and Luke plopped onto his bed, still holding on to you. You fell on top of him cursing as he smiled.

“Goddaymit Luke.” You said sitting up so you were more or less straddling him. He looked up at you and you stared at his eyes and lip ring, you realized (For like the hundredth time that you had known him.) that he was hot.

“Mikeel?” Luke slurred looking at you puzzled, you realized you were just giving Luke the lustiest look and almost laughed at yourself, you lay down on the smaller man and tilted his chin upwards to kiss him. This wasn’t the first time you’d kissed a guy, but Luke seemed a little more reluctant

“Um Michael…” Luke said sounding so innocent you almost couldn’t take it.

“Just relax.” You breathed kissing him again

He relaxed this time and kissed back slowly moving his hand up to run through your bright red hair.

You started undressing Luke clumsily, his shirt got caught on his head and when you finally yanked it off his hair was stinking up in odd directions, you chuckled and smoothed it out, you saw him blush and move to take off yours. Yours’ came off much smoother and you worked at Luke’s skinny jeans.

You pulled them off as quickly as you could and started to slip off your own. Once they were off you pulled Luke closer to you so he was laying down and you were in-between his leg’s, directly above him. You kissed him sloppily on the mouth pulling him as close as you could.

You rocked against him slowly trying to create friction, Luke moaned softly, you slowly started to trail kisses down his neck sucking and kissing listening to his heavy breathing. You reached down and started palming his boxers slowly, Luke gasped and let out a low groan, you felt your own boxers getting tighter as Luke let out small groans when you started palming harder. You stopped and tugged off his boxers. You moved down slowly and Luke gave you a questioning look before you tentatively licked the tip of his erect cock. He groaned again laying his head back you sucked the tip slowly before moving down the base. You started bobbing faster humming down his cock

“F-fuck Michael.” Luke moaned bucking into you mouth, you gagged and moved you head up to meet his gaze.

“Luke, You don’t have to hold back.” You said your voice low and raspy.

Luke nodded and you started sucking his cock again faster, he started thrusting into you mouth you gagged slightly but he continued thrusting harder, mouth fucking you.

“God yes Michael,” Luke groaned through gritted teeth “I’m so cl-close.” He groans you felt Luke cum in your mouth, you swallowed  and looked back up, he was laying back breathing hard. You quickly took off your boxers, your cock now erect. You hovered over Luke who sat up again giving you a weird look.

“My turn.” You rasped with a small smile.

You spread Luke’s legs testing his hole with a finger. He gasped loudly and you felt him tense up. You leaned over sucking lightly on his neck

“Relax Lukey.” You teased sucking the soft spot behind his ear.

He groaned lustily and relaxed, you started moving your finger in and out a few times, finally you grew impatient and started to move you cock into him slow. Luke grabbed the sheets and made fists, gasping a little. You kissed him and down his neck as you pushed into him. Once you were all the way in Luke seemed to relax a little and you started to thrust slowly. Soon your thrusts quickened and Luke moaned grinding into your hips. You thrust deeper and Luke grabbed the sheets again arching his back

“Fuck.” He moaned loudly “Yes Michael right there.” He moaned loudly, you kept thrusting and Luke moaned louder. You sloppily kissed him trying to drown out some of his moans, he grinded harder against your hips and hummed in you mouth, your tongue playing with his lip ring. Luke moaned needily and bucked feverishly, his pure desire made you groan loudly and you realized how close you were.

“God Luke, I’m gonna cum.” You moaned thrusting harder.

Luke only moaned in response his walls contracted tightly around you and you knew he came again, You came quickly too thrusting deep into him before you released a load. You saw Luke was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was still holding onto the sheets for dear life, he looked gorgeous .You pulled your boxers on again before collapsing next to him, he opened his bright blue eyes to meet your green ones

“Hey.” You smiled

He smiled slightly and wrapped himself around you nuzzling his face into your neck, his breathing had returned to normal and you finally realized how tired you were, you don’t really remember falling into a heavy dreamless sleep but you do remember Luke’s soft breaths on you neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA Muke my true OT fucking P
> 
> also Calum and Ashton lay awake wide eyed at the revelation Michael and Luke are fucking, cuz that's just so gay of them.


	13. Love Bites and Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUKEE MUKE MUKE MIKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE MUKE  
> that is it, that's the summary
> 
> oh and you know the main OC is a snoopy ass hoe

 

Luke’s P.O.V

You woke up to you head pounding and light filtering through your curtains.

You chest felt heavy and you were very warm, it took you a minute to realize this was because of the larger man holding you. You freaked out at first and tried to shift away until you saw the familiar fiery red hair and remembered last night. You layed back down and settled back into Michael’s firm grasp. He shifted and you rested your head on his chest listening to his breathing. You slowly started to drift back to sleep, deciding not to worry to much.

  ~~~~~~~~~~

Ana’s P.O.V

The mood seemed light with everyone, (not) it was a Sunday morning and you stood in the kitchen making eggs. Last night was normal, you went out, you went to a bar, you meet a guy, and the rest is history. You also managed to get back to the R.V far before the guys woke up. You hummed lightly over the sound of the eggs frying and bubbling. You heard a door shut and looked over you shoulder to see Ashton and Calum walk into the living room rubbing their eyes and looking, well, like shit.

“You guys are looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning.” You said cheerfully.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t exactly a peaceful night.” groaned Calum

You gave them a questioning look and returned back to the eggs thinking about what they meant, maybe they just had a bad nights sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting on the couch eating when Michael and Luke finally woke up. They trudged out looking just as terrible as Calum and Ashton. Michael Plopped own on the far end of the couch covering his eyes, and Luke sat down next to you. You turned to him an were about to ask what happened last night when you saw a familiar marking on his neck, and a few on his shoulders. Luke cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably moving his shirt to unsuccessfully cover them. Luke stared awkwardly out the window as to not make eye contact. You shot a glance at Calum and Ashton, but they looked just as uncomfortable as Luke did, you took a minute to think, did Luke hook up with someone? Who? You turned towards Michael, he shared a room with him, maybe he knew? You got on your phone to text Michael as to not make it anymore awkward by asking him In front of everybody.

 

 

 

 

> _**Hey, quick question, did Luke hook up with someone last night? I mean I don’t mean to be weird but he’s got hickies like all over him.** _

 

You sent it and casually waited for a reply listening to Calum strike up a conversation with Luke and bringing up hazy memories form last night. Your phone buzzed in you pocket, you quickly pulled it out and read the reply.

 

 

 

 

> **_I’ll tell you after he leaves._ **

 

You stared at the message, _seriously? He couldn’t just tell me now,_ you thought. You didn’t reply just slid your phone in your pocket and listened to Calum talk about some girl he met.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You walked awkwardly to Luke and Michael’s room,

it was later in the afternoon and everyone else was in the living room except Michael.

He had been complaining of a headache all-day and stayed mostly in his room. You reached the door and knocked softly, but there was no answer. You tried again a little bit louder but all you heard was silence.

You waited a minute before testing the doorknob, it was unlocked so you opened the door and peaked in. It was dark and it took a minute for you eyes to adjust, You saw Michael lying on his bed; you assumed he was sleeping so you crept in closing the door.

walking to his bedside and turning on the light you saw that his bed was a mess, and he laid in the middle sprawled out, his hair sticking up in random direction and you even saw drool at the corners of his mouth. taking out your phone you took advantage of the majestic sight by snapping a picture, chuckling to yourself  you saved the picture for later before finally attempting to wake him.

“Hey, hey, hey, Michael, hey,” You called softly poking him

“Yo, hey wakey wake.” You tried shaking him more violently

“GET YOU ASS UP!” you yelled punching him in the stomach

“God-fuck, Ana what the bloody fucking hell are you doing.” He groaned clutching his abdomen and rolling over to look at you

“Oh hey you’re up, so, um who did Luke hook up with?” you asked simply

“Me, you bitch.” He groaned still holding his stomach

“You’re funny, but who? you guys share a room you should know, beside you’re his friend-.”

“Ana I’m saying, we fucked,” he cut you off “I’m not joking, but I mean we were drunk, Luke, he’s just so innocent, I don’t think he’s ever done anything with a guy really-“ you stared at him as he started to ramble, You didn’t really know whether to trust Michael he messes around a lot and you didn’t know if this was another joke of his.

"Fuck no." you said finally staring at him quizzically 

"Fuck _yes_." Micheal said sitting up

"No Luke doesn't swing that way, and why would he, I mean it's you, that just awkward!"

"Didn't stop you." Michael mumbled and you hit him with a nearby pillow.

"But i didn't think Luke swung that way honestly." you said resting you head on you elbows

"Oh yeah but it's as obvious as shit I'm swinging that way?" Michael questioned staring at you

"Ehhhhhh." you said holding up you hands

"Shut the fuck up." he said throwing his head down on the pillow

you still weren't convinced though.

“Michael seriously swear on Daniel’s life you’re not lying to me right now, that you and Luke-you know- did the do.” You finished awkwardly

Michael raised an eyebrow at before reaching for one of his prized possessions’, his stuffed lion Daniel. He held the ratty thing to his chest

“I solemnly swear on Daniels life we ‘did the do’ as you so gracefully put it.”

You blushed and punched him

“Well I guess that means you’ve been striking out with girls then lately.” You jeered playfully

“Well I've heard through the grapevine you’ve managed to get it in with every member of the band so far.” He said slyly

You blushed deeper at his smug expression and raised eyebrow

“What pervy, bright haired dumbass would have heard that, but it doesn't matter anyway, because it seems they were wrong.” You said snarkily 

“Oh really?” he asked doubtfully “So your telling me you haven’t fucked everyone in the band?” he gave you a smartass look

“Yep it seems to me, and to my delight, I’ve skipped one, you.” You finished looking at him

“What a shame, saving the best for last I presume.”

“Hmmm, no, not really my game, or my type” You finished with a smirk

he flinched and winced loudly

“Oh come on are you seriously telling me you haven’t thought about fucking me once?” he asked smiling again his cocky smile

“Nahh.” You lied

“Oh it’s a pity you’ve crossed my mind once or twice, especially after that night with you and Luke in the shower.” He smiled looking at you. You blushed like mad and Michael just laughed biting his lip and staring at you with half lidded eyes

You were about to "leave" when Luke came in

He looked between the two of you puzzled

“Hey Ana, what are you doing.”

You were about to answer when Michael did.

“Oh she had some questions about the marks on your neck.”

You whirled your head around to give Michael a look that meant _shut up_ but he just smiled.

You looked back to Luke, who’d blanched,

“Oh, I, He.” he said reaching up to grab his neck

“It’s okay Luke,” you said as you strode to the doorway smiling the gears in you head turning

“Michael has already told me, he even talked how he'd been dreaming of being the first _guy_ to take your innocence, hearing us in the shower just wasn't enough for him, but I think it's cute, him being you best friend and all.” You smiled at Michael who’s confidence crumbled and face blazed as bright as his hair.

You smiled at Luke who just stared blank faced at Michael

“Well, you two have a goodnight.” You winked at them before slipping out the door smiling villainously to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAH get rekt  
> well leave your thoughts and critics yo.


	14. Knees & Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and you frick fack

You sat in your room reading a book, your favorite book actually you have read it hundreds of times, but you read it again and drank some tea. You heard a knock at the door

“Come in.” you called not looking up from your book.

Michael waltzed in standing at the foot of your bed, you peaked over the top of your book

“What do you want.”

“ _A Drowned Maidens…Hair_?” Michael asked reading the book title.

“Yes, what do you want?” you asked again slightly more annoyed

“Oh yeah, um so you fuck everyone in the band.”

“Ugg Michael-“ You sighed

“No come on, You.Had.Sex.With.Everyone.In.The.Band. BUT ME!” he yells frustradedly throwing himself down on your bed

You giggled at how dramatic he was

You still trying to read your book. He inched toward you until he was crawling onto your lap placing a hand on you knee, he started pulling the book down forcing you to look at him. You almost aww’d at him, he stared at you with his bright green eyes, and his stupid red hair. He moved forward and roughly brought his mouth to yours, you tried to move back but he moves and pulls you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahhahaha


	15. Takeout & Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAha I'm evil but here it is, Ashton drumroll please!!

You mumbled stop and he pulled back looking at you

“Seriously?” he asks staring at you, you looked down and blushed suddenly self-conscious,

“I’m not having sex with you just because you feel left out you ass.” You say angrily

You were disgusted that he only thought of you as a piece of ass that he could fuck because all his friends did. You stared down at your book, the words blurred and you felt your face getting hot

“Hey, I was just joking.” He said slowly

“Yeah.” You said still angry

“Hey…I, I didn’t mean to be a jerk, I just-I’m sorry.” he said looking down

You looked up and stared at his (thinning) hair and smiled, you knew he meant well most of the time. You moved towards him and he looked up quickly, your mouths collide again, he pulls back surprised

“Ana?” he asks confused,

you kiss him again biting his lip, he wraps his arms around your back and pulls you onto his lap.

He kissed hard snaking his tongue into your mouth and pulling you shirt off. You moaned as his mouth moved down you neck and his hand under you bra,

You tugged at his shirt and he quickly yanked it off, moving his hand back to your breast and his mouth to yours.

You broke apart breathless and tried to unzip, he grew impatient and started yanking them off pushing you off his lap in the process. You slipped your pajamas off quickly while he worked at his pants.

You looked down and saw you were wearing your black underwear and bra, it wasn’t anything special, but you didn’t really plan on having sex. Suddenly you felt a hand snake up you thigh and another hand grab your waist roughly pulling you back onto his lap.

You gasped when you felt his fingers trace over you wet panties, teasing you. His mouth was on you neck again leaving marks on you collarbones, you moaned quietly moving your hips against his hand. He reached back and undid you bra letting it fall down before tossing it away. He moved his hands away and you pouted, he chuckled

“Now, Now.” He said coyly smirking

You moved your hand to his pants grabbing his semi-erect cock. You felt his breath hitch as you rubbed up and down his member, you felt it twitch and pumped faster, Michael’s breathing quicken, you continued to jack him off through his boxers until you were sure he was about to cum. You suddenly stopped and moved you hands away. You heard him almost growl

“You tease.” He groaned

You just smiled

A squeal left your mouth when Michael suddenly pushed you off his lap and lays you flat on the bed.

He positioned himself above you and slipped off you panties trailing his mouth down your body and resting it right before your opening, He kissed your clit teasing you further; your breathes became sporadic and quick.

Slowly he prodded your entrance with his tongue snaking it in and out with precision. You whimpered and rubbed you hands through his hair needily.

You were so close and yet again, he stopped, you laid your head back sick of his games.

He moved again placing his cock between your legs. He moved slowly pushing it in. He started slow, but it wasn’t long before you were bucking wildly against his hips moaning,

he kissed you drowning out some of your moans. You felt so close, and by his breathing and thrusts he was too. You gasp and convulse, Michael groans and pulls out quickly falling down next you. You chest rose and fell quickly and all was quiet except for your labored breathing. You looked over to Michael who was laying on the bed next to you covered in a thin layer of sweat, you started laughing, quiet at first until it was a full blown fit of laughter.

“What?” Michael grinned confused

“What are you fucking laughing at me?'

“Aha-no-I just-hahaha-“ you stopped and composed yourself but finished still smiling “I had sex with you and it lasted longer than 30 seconds.” You started giggling again and Michael moved and punched you hard in the arm.

“God you bitch.” He says smiling

“Oh god I’m sorry I just-well-didn’t expect much.” You teased

“I’ll take that as a complement that I went above and beyond.”

You smiled and rolled your eyes, you leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the first shirt you saw pulling it on, it was Michael’s, it was big and comfy so you kept it on a covered up, looking back to Michael, he had at least put on his boxers ad you stared at him scrolling through his phone. He must have felt you staring because he looked over.

“What?” he asked

You only answered by lifting an eyebrow still covered in you downy comforter

“WHAT?” he asked again

You shook your head

“Nothing.” You said as you turned over to face your nightstand, you were about to reach for your book when a hand around your waist stopped you

“Whhaaat.” He drawled in your ear

“Hmm, I suspected you’d have left by now,” You practically whispered, “that’s all.”

“Okayy.” He said moving away

He you felt him start to get off your bed

You couldn’t help feel some what hurt, but you saw it coming, come on it was Michael we we’re talking about.

“Just kidding.” Michael says as he plopped down on you

You made a groan

“God dammit you ass.” You squealed as he wallered you

“A-god Michael- I-can’t- breathe.” You managed to let out

There was a knock at the door and annoyingly enough Calum walked in,

“Hey we stopped to get takeout-“ he stopped and looked at you squirming to to get free of Michael, and Michael lying across your chest.

“Well okay,” He said laughing “foods in the living room.”

He closed the door and left. You instantly erupted into another fit of giggles, and then couldn’t breathe because Michael was heavy as fuck.

 

 

 

Meanwhile in the living room

Calum’s P.O.V

 

“Oh hey did you tell her takeout’s here.” Said Ashton eating his

“Oh Yeah she’s in her room, Michael was in there too.”

Ashton raised his eyebrow looking at you

“Nah it’s not like that, I’m pretty sure she friendzoned him hard.”

“haha.” Laughs Ashton “Poor Mickey.”

“Haha story of his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating out and Takeout, I crack myself up. leave your comments please I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT COMMENT ANYTHING TELL ME IT SUCKS Just FUcking talk.
> 
> also then Calum and Ashton have sex because Cashton


	16. Rivers & Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahah it's been a while sorry about that but I'm back to finish what I've started  
> I'll try to update regularly now, so enjoy.  
> Oh yeah sorry also this is an angsty chapter sorry.

A few days had passed since your last encounter with Michael, there wasn’t any awkwardness between you two, it seemed almost normal, becides the sly winks he sent towards you at times.

The boys were acting quite normal; you entertained the idea that they were starting to get over and forget all that had happened. Your worst fear is that they talked about it, you hoped Michael would keep a secret, and besides who is he to judge, I mean he had - with his own best friend. You sat in the living room watching shows on Netflix; you were bored, but not bored enough to beg the boys to go out. You wouldn’t doubt there was nothing to go in this town anyway, and you were leaving tonight. You took another handful of chips and shoved them into your mouth curling up to your warm blanket.

It was quiet other than the sound from the TV, you wonder, what are the boys doing?

 

Luke’s P.O.V

 

You and the guys sat around after the show, sweaty and exhausted. You listened to the boys' accounts of the show and the fans.

“They were ravenous,” Michael complained “And they screamed so loud.”

You silent agreed, they were loud, but that was most concerts, especially the girls that made up probably 95% of the total concert population.

“Haha, you know who else screams loud though.” Michael joked laughing

You looked up quickly, was he talking about you, oh god no,

“Ana.” Michael said before taking a drink of his Gatorade.

You breathed out, at least he wasn’t going to make a joke about you.

You thought he must have forgotten about it though, the night you shared, he probably wanted to forget about it. He must regret it as much as you did, that was a lie you didn’t regret it. You really like Michael and since that night you have debated telling him how you feel, you knew Michael, you knew how he was, he went from person to person, never in a relationship for very long, but you couldn’t help but hope that maybe he felt different about you, that maybe he liked you as much as you liked him and just couldn’t come out and say it or even face it.

You felt upset though that he would hook up with Ana. You were almost angry, why did he hook up with her? Did he like her, He never really said something but you had seen him give her the eye. What was going on?

You built up the courage to say something about it, but Calum beat you to it.

“Um what?” he said turning quickly to look at Michael

“Yeah she’s loud, I don’t know what I expected though after hearing her in the shower with Lukey.” Michael said smiling

You blanched, and whipped to look at him, He was staring at you with his cocky smile and you felt your blood boil.

Calum and Ashton both stared at you expressionless for a moment.

“Michael could you shut up for once in your life, please.” You spat angrily.

“Hey it was a joke, don’t take it so hard.” He laughed

“No, it wasn’t you could have just kept it to yourself, nobody cares.”

You stood up to walk away; you didn’t expect him to follow.

“Hey obviously you do, or you wouldn’t be overreacting like this.” He said more serious

You continued to walk outside kicking at the rocks and gravel behind the stage. You heard Michael walking behind you but didn’t slow down, you just kept walking towards the river.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Michael called trying to catch up to you

“Forget it.” You answered walking faster, you were almost to the guardrail that separated the sidewalk from the brown churning river.

“Hey man, listen to me!” Michael yelled grabbing your arm and spinning you around

You stood to face him, he looked worried and you knew you looked angry

“What?!” you spat

Michael stared at you for a second before, looking down at his shoes kicking the rocks lightly

“Hey man, sorry I didn’t know you liked her like that, I’ll back off.”

You spun around laughing bitterly, you picked up the nearest rock and chucked it as far as you could, you listened as it splashed into the blackened river, the lights of the town reflected off it and you watched them ripple.

“You think this is about her really?” You said through gritted teeth,

You felt like screaming at him or crying, so instead you picked up another rock and threw it even harder listening for its splash.

“Are you so stupid?” You asked angrily

Michael said nothing but looked at you and walked to stand beside you.

You thought back quickly to the night you and Michael hooked up, you didn’t want to think about it but you did, you felt yourself thinking about it a lot recently and it drove you insane, you were indubitably falling in love with the asshole you felt like you’ve known forever, you felt yourself drawn to the overly sarcastic, high lighter haired Michael Clifford and you hated it.

“Do you even care?” you asked turning to look at him

“About what, you? Of course man-“ You cut him off shaking you head

“No, about that night, did it mean anything?” you asked looking at him pleadingly

His eyes widened, he looked down kicking at the gravel again

“Come on, we were both drunk, It shouldn’t have happened-“

“Of – course.” You said turning around quickly picking up another rock and throwing it so hard you thought you’d pull your arm out of place. You wanted to cry but you were, far to angry.

“What do you want me to say,” Michael almost yelled, “That it meant something? That I love you? Sorry to break it to you but this is the real world it wasn’t anything get over it!” he yelled

You finally broke, you were so angry, so done. You turned quickly tears almost bridging your eyes. You stomped towards Michael and swung as hard as you could, hitting him. Michael stumbled back grabbing his face. Scarlet ran down from his nose he held it tight trying to stop the flow.

You turned around without another word and walked as calmly as you could back to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muke feels, total Muke feels.   
> Michael you prick


	17. This is Fucking Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay look I updated
> 
> So I'm gonna come clean this was a fanfic I made for my friend as a total joke thats why the plot is shit and the boys are so OOC. (Out Of Character) Like i was just fucking around and i still am i guess, but the plots getting a lot more idk, realistic? I mean if Michael ad Luke were gay (but lets face it, have you seen them together, to the tweets?) I mean this fanfic is not to be taking seriously I love this band, I but mercy, I'm going to the concert in August, but this, this is trash, but thanks for reading i guess and commenting and liking this clusterfuck called a fan fiction.

Ana’ P.O.V

You heard the door open and slam shut to the bus; you looked up to see a very agitated Luke stomping through the living room.

“Luke?” you asked

Luke spun around, you saw him wipe his face with his sleeve, and he looked upset

“Luke. Are you okay?” you asked softly

Luke stood awkwardly for a second, looking off to his left before turning back to you

“Yea-“ his voice cracked, he cleared his throat and started again “Yeah, yeah, it’s nothing.” He got out

You looked him up and down he was bouncing his leg and he looked everywhere but you.

“Sit down.” You said patting the area next to you

Luke obliged and sat down staring intently at the T.V

“Luke seriously,” you said, “There is obviously something wrong just tell me, I’m not going to be weird about it, promise.” You pleaded looking at him.

Luke continued to stare at the T.V for a couple seconds longer, before resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. You waited patiently for Luke to say something and finally he looked up and faced you.

“So you hooked up with Michael?” he asked finally, almost bitterly.

“Um Ye-yeah.” You stuttered out nervously

You felt your cheeks get warm, you knew they had to have known, you felt stupid for doing it anyway, with any of them.

“It was stupid I know, but is that what this is about, I’m sorry.”

You said looking at his eyes, they didn’t look angry just upset, he looked like he was going to start crying any second.

“No, It’s just-“ Luke started

He threw his head into his hands violently, you couldn’t remember a time when he was this bothered by something.

“I-ugg,” he yelled “I hate myself and I don’t want to like him cause’ he’s a huge prick but-“ Luke trailed of bouncing his knees and holding on tightly to his head. You looked at him suddenly understanding what this was about; He liked Michael, of course.

“Listen Luke, it’s okay to like him even though he’s a-“

“No!” Luke snapped looking back up at you, you saw tears threatening to spill form his baby blue eyes.

“It’s not about me liking him, it’s about him _not_ liking me back.” Luke said fairly agitated.

You looked at him for a while, you reached out you hand to rub his back slowly.  
“So tell me exactly what happened.” You said gently

Luke finally sat back and you removed you hand

“Well, I freaked out cause he was talking about you, so I walked out and I was obviously upset. He asked me what was up and I finally worked up the courage to ask him if he thought, well- if the night we shared meant anything.” He quickly got out looking slightly embarrassed.

“I should have known he didn’t care, I think I already sort of did, but I just-I don’t know, wished he did. So he told me that it wasn’t anything and basically that I was childish for thinking it was something other than just a hookup.” Luke finished looking sadly at the T.V.

You stared at him sadly, Luke was a sensitive person, everyone knew that, and you were mad and Michael for being so heartless.

Everything seemed be falling apart like some shitty rom-com story, you had to talk to Michael about this, even if he doesn’t like Luke he can still work it out with him. Soon they won’t even be able to talk to each other. You sat and looked at Luke’s face, he looked sad and tired and it pulled at your heart, Muke always was a cute ship. You stood up pulling off your blankets and walked to the door.

“Ana what are you doing?” he asked sitting up

“Nothing, I’ll be right back.” You said

You started quickly throwing on your shoes.

“Ana don’t.” he said pleadingly

“Oh god chill, I’m just going to see what’s happening, you stay here, I think you’ve done enough to him for one night.”

With that you walked out the door making your way to the backstage entrance, Thankfully Luke didn’t follow.

You got to the door and walked in quickly wasting no time to pinpoint Michael red hair, and face. His head was tilted back to drain the blood and he handfuls of tissues to catch the stream that came out, you saw Calum and Ashton sitting to the side watching him.

“You’re supposed to lean forward when you have a nosebleed idiot, do you want to choke on your own blood?” you snapped

Michael and the other looked towards you, Michael moved his head to it’s normally position and looked at you.

“Oh I suppose you here to yell at me,” he said through the tissues “Sorry mom I’ll try to be nicer.”

“I’m not here to yell at you for hurting his feeling. I’m here actually to ask you what the hell is going on?” You said raising your voice

“You guys have been friends for a long time and you’ve been through a lot together, all of you now your going to let shit like that get between you? I’m not saying you have to like him I’m just saying you guys need to work shit out. You can’t just ignore what happened and say it shouldn’t have been. You need to grow up and go talk to him you ass.” You finished looking at Michael who hadn’t moved an inch when you were talking. You waited for a reply your anger fading.

“Okay I’ll talk to him.” He said simply

“Uh, now.” You ordered

Michael stood up and walked towards the door still holding his nose. You looked around the room at Ashton and Calum who had just sat there staring at you the entire time.

“What?” you snapped

“Nothing, nothing.” They said quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God they are so OOC jesus this is like practically a AU where they are all different fracking people. I hate myself, i hate my friend for getting me to write this trash, I apologize to 5 Seconds of Summer personally. I hope you read and laugh and don't hate me, fuck if I know why they'd be reading a fan fiction tbh, but if it happens bless your souls.


End file.
